onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Bartolomeo
Bartolomeo the Cannibal is a Super Rookie, the captain of the Barto Club and the commander of the 2nd division of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. He was also a gladiator competing at the Corrida Colosseum for the Flame-Flame Fruit where he met Monkey D. Luffy and pledged his loyalty towards him. Profile and Stats Name: Bartolomeo Alias: Cannibal Age: 24 Classification: Human, Captain of the Barto Club pirates, Paramecia Devil Fruit User, Former Mafia Kingpin Affiliation: Barto Club Gender: Male Height: 220 cm (7'3") Weight: 109 kg (240 lbs.) Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Light Green Status: Alive Powers and Abilities: Weapons: Knife Class: Attack Potency: At least Small Town level Speed: At least Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Class GJ, possibly higher Durability: Small Town level, at least Small City level with barriers, possibly higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee, Dozen Meters with Barriers Intelligence: Normal First Appearance: Voice Actor: Appearance Bartolomeo is a lean yet muscular man. He has light green-colored hair in a wild rocker-like style and no eyebrows. He has a demonic looking face, sharp fangs, and a ring piercing on his nasal septum. There are two lines tattooed under his right eye that curve towards his ear. He has a dark tattoo on his chest of a thick ring with an opening on the top, wings on the sides, and long fangs on the bottom. He wears a dark purple coat with a stripe down each sleeve and a plumed collar and cuffs. On the back of it is a face with its head on fire with two crossing sabers just underneath it. He has a light-colored ring-patterned belt with a chain on the left. He has a weapon tucked in the front of his baggy checkered trousers, and has light ruffled dark boots on his feet. Personality Bartolomeo can be rather vulgar and laid-back at times, as during the battle royale in Block B, he was lying on the sides watching the battle and then casually urinated off the side on the ring in front of all the spectators. His overall attitude and lack of refinement made him a very unpopular person among the audience, booing Bartolomeo at every turn. During his formal introduction, Bartolomeo is said to be ranked number one on the "pirate we wish most to disappear" list. He is also very provocative, as Bartolomeo not only taunts the crowd with his shenanigans, but also mocks his opponents, usually in a nonchalant manner. Even when attempting to stay cool, however, Bartolomeo can become angered when provoked in return; when the spectators at the stadium insulted him, he threw a fake bomb at the audience to scare them. Bartolomeo also doesn't care what anyone else thinks of him, as he stated to Dagama that popularity among the audience is the least of his concerns. He also loves to mock his opponents as he pretends to be afraid when Hack was going to attack him only to reveal his Cursed Fruit to make Hack's attack back fire on him. He also does not seem to hold a high opinion of people, as when he said he was disgusted when he threw the fake bomb at the crowd and the people were willing to step over each other to escape. However, Bartolomeo seems to care for his crew (or at least its reputation), as he violently beat up Vice Admiral Maynard for what he did to Gambia. That aside, it is this particular course of violence that has made him infamous, as he was noted to have gunned down several innocent civilians in the past. Despite such a destructive nature, he can restrain his murderous rage to a certain extent, at least by the regulations set by Corrida Colosseum. While he is very laid-back, he is not immune to expressing shock as such when he heard that Luffy is around. Despite the cruelty he shows to others, he has immense respect for the Straw Hat Pirates. After witnessing Luffy's miraculous survival on the execution stand in Loguetown two years ago, Bartolomeo became a massive fan of Luffy's and views him as his hero, even to the point of worshipping him. After following Luffy's exploits up until the Battle of Marineford, he was inspired to start his life of piracy. His respect for Luffy is so deep that he gets angry and attacks people who mock Luffy, as seen when he squashed a man against a wall with his Devil Fruit powers and even cuts the man's tongue right after he badmouthed Luffy. Bartolomeo also expressed shyness towards Luffy as he hesitated to speak to him face to face. Bartolomeo has been shown to get easily excited when he sees the people he idolizes as when he saw Zoro, he burst into tears out of joy. He weeps uncontrollably even when doing something as simple as asking Zoro for an autograph. When he came face to face with Luffy, he screamed in joy. It has been revealed that he only entered the tournament in order to win the Flame-Flame Fruit and give it to Luffy. Bartolomeo has been shown to have some honor as he saved Bellamy from being brutally killed by Dellinger. Even though he and Bellamy fought against each other in the tournament, Bartolomeo stated that those who fought together are "friends" and he would not let a "friend" die without helping. While on the high seas, it is shown that Bartolomeo can get easily seasickness, like his crew. Another trait is that he and the other crew members are terrible navigators. Bartolomeo has distinct speech style, ending his sentences with "''-dabe''". This particularity in his speech doesn't seem to mean anything. History Plot Powers and Abilities Barrier-Barrier Fruit: A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to form invisible barriers, though they can be solidified to become visibly transparent. This protects the user from attacks from either front or back. The barriers appear to be immovable by any outside force. *'Barrier': Bartolomeo activates his fruit's ability by crossing his fingers, causing a transparent barrier to appear which can protect him from attacks. So far, two shapes for his barrier have been seen, a rectangular barrier and a semi-spherical barrier. **'Barrier Crash': Bartolomeo forms a transparent barrier in front of himself and sends it towards the enemy at high speed, smashing it against them. The attack is powerful enough to defeat Elizabello II and create a shock wave. **'Barrier Bulls': Bartolomeo forms a curved transparent rectangular barrier in front of himself and moves forward along with the created barrier, knocking and mowing everything in his path like a bulldozer. *'Barrierbility': Bartolomeo activates this fruit's ability by squeezing his hands while crossing his fingers to change the shape of barrier into various forms while keeping the barriers' hardness. **'Staris': He changes the shape of his barriers into a flight of stairs, allowing him or his allies to move freely in the air while protecting them from attacks coming from below. **'Racket': He changes the shape of his barriers into a large racket. He can extend this barrier to protect somebody or something with this ability. *'Barrier Ball': Bartolomeo creates a spherical barrier, preventing whatever is inside from exiting and whatever is outside from penetrating. *'Barri-Barri Pistol': Bartolomeo forms a small spherical barrier around his fist and then punches an opponent, using the barrier to amplify the strength of the punch. It was first seen being used to finish off Gladius. It is an obvious and intentional homage to Luffy's Gum-Gum Pistol. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Weaknesses *Cannot swim and if his body is submerged in half a body of standing water he will be immobilized. Equipment Knife: Relationships Family * Friends/Allies * Neutral * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Barto Club Category:Super Rookies